


Warmth

by hiddencait



Series: Assorted Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Northmen: A Viking Saga (2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#6 things you said under the stars and in the grass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/gifts).



> Seren_ccd's fault again. Together we're going to populate an entire fandom archive on our own, I swear.

“Are you warm enough?” Asbjorn’s voice was soft so as not to wake the others where they snored in their small circle around the fire. Finding the little inlet had been a boon with night coming on. He worried they hadn’t traveled far enough from Inghean’s father and his army yet, but keeping a weather eye on the coastline would be near impossible after dark, and they didn’t dare get lost out on open water in a tiny boat like the one they’d take from the caves. 

“Nearly so. My dress is almost dry now.” The smile Inghean gave him was genuine, if trembling, and he allowed himself to scoot close enough that their arms brushed, sharing what little body warmth that she might allow. She eyed him for a long moment after he settled, then, with a deep sigh, leaned herself closer into him and rested her head on his arm. 

She’d lost as much as he and his men, more really – in spirit if not in number of lives. Even in the worst of the war and his exile, Asbjorn had known his father’s pride in him, and his love, were ceaseless and unchanging.

Inghean know longer had the luxury of such a thought. If she ever did – he remembered all too well the locks keeping her inside the carriage. But wondering at your father’s lack of love was a different thing entirely from facing down mercenaries sent by said father to kill you rather than pay a ransom. 

It still stunned him. Looking down at the head of dark hair shielding her tired face, he couldn’t imagine a father not cherishing such a daughter, one wiser than her years and braver than anyone could expect her to be with a gift granted by the earth itself to guide her.

Inghean was a gift. One he would keep close as long as she allowed him to. 

He forced his eyes up and away, staring up to the sky and watching the stars as they wheeled about the heavens. 

“Do you think we’ll find it? The settlement, I mean?” she asked quietly, curling in even closer and wrapping one hand about his wrist as if to keep him there. As if he’d leave their near embrace voluntarily.

“We will. We must,” he answered, his tone just as low as hers. 

“Do…” she trailed off and took a deep breath, then spoke again. “Do you think I’ll be welcomed there? That I could belong?”

He gently pulled his wrist free of her hand for but a moment, only long enough to slide her hand in his and thread their fingers together, holding on tight. 

“You will. I’ll make sure of it. I promise.”

She sighed again, deeper this time and with a hint of tears in the ragged sound of it. Her head grew heavier against his shoulder, and a glance down revealed her eyes were drifting closed, exhaustion finally triumphing over her stubbornness. Asbjorn eased them both backwards to the grass they sat on. He gingerly pulled his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders, cradling her head on his chest and off the dew wet ground. 

Inghean shuddered once and then wrapped her arm across his waist, clinging to him with all her strength.

“You promise?” she whispered again.

“I promise.”


End file.
